My life from now on
by DutchCherry12
Summary: Two girls didn't have the luck of the world. But when the older sister meets the brothers she might be able to deal with everything. Pairings: Royai, Edwin, AlXOc. T for themes


**I start to many stories and I never finish them…Well most of them.**

Kirsten sighed making her way to class. She didn't have her day today she tripped when she walked into the garage(over her cat). She had a small accident leaving her with bandages and band aids over her whole body. Her little sister seemed to have disappeared and Roy laughed at her for almost being late.

She sat down in her chair grumbling while she heard Roy's laughter go down the hallway. She laid her head down on her desk. 'Great now things can't get worse' she toughed while the teacher entered the room being followed by two boys.

She didn't bother to look up as they introduced themselves she didn't care right now. That was until the teacher said that they should sit next to her and she would have to be their school guide for the week.

She groaned loudly and looked up. She was about to say something but she just sat there with her mouth open. The shorter boy had long golden hair in a braid and he has golden eyes. He wore black pants and a black t-shirt.

The taller boy had short golden hair and golden eyes. He had black pants too but he had a white button up shirt on. They didn't look like the annoying transfers that she would normally have to guide through the school.

The shorter boy raised his eyebrows while the taller one had a smile on his face. Kirsten shut her mouth and laid her head on the table again. Let the torture begin.

The taller boy sat down next to her while the shorter one sat in the other bank next to the taller boy.

"Hi I'm Alphonse Elric" the taller boy said smiling at her. She looked up again annoyed with the fact that he didn't care that she didn't want to talk. Or he just didn't notice that. The shorter boy looked at the taller one and then he looked at Kirsten "I'm Edward Elric the brother of Al" he said pointing at himself.

"No way genius I wouldn't have guessed that. I'm Kirsten Shield" She said looking at Edward. Who was now a little pissed off.

"Don't be a smartass now! We could also be mean to you if you want!" Ed yelled at her.

The teacher ignored them deciding not to bother to take them apart.

"You better do that I didn't ask for anything to happen today yet I trip over my cat get into a small accident get laughed at I lost track of my little sister I have to take care of two transfer students and today just happens to be the day that my dad died so shut up shortie!" She yelled at the top off her lungs. She had been standing and she quickly sat down and grabbed her inhaler to get air cause she was coughing like mad.

Ed ignored the short remark and stared at the girl who was being rubbed on the back by Al who looked at her with sad eyes. The other students seemed wise enough to leave them alone but when Ed heard them talking about her he silenced them with a glare.

The teacher walked up to them "Maybe you three should go outside?" he said he had a simpatic smile on his face Ed and Al nodded and took Kirsten outside of the classroom.

They carried her in a way so her back would still be upright. They sat her down on a bench. Once she could breath normally she refused to look up at the boys.

"I'm sorry Kirsten I didn't know that your dad had died…" Ed said kneeling in front of the girl. Al sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

The girl smiled sadly at the boys. "You couldn't have known… He died when I was ten and my little sister was eight. Our mom had died three years after him devastated by his death…" she said slowly looking up at the sky.

"SIS!" they heard a voice scream and they heard someone running towards them. It appeared to be a small girl with blond hair and green eyes.

"Sis I heard what happened I'm sorry I left early today bur Deyman wanted to meet me" She said waving her hands in front of her in a quick way.

Kirsten Smiled het her younger sibling "You could have just told me you were going to Deyman" she said patting the head of her younger sister. Who smiled and hugged the older one.

"Edward, Alphonse this is my little sister Marleen" Kirsten said smiling at her sister again who's smile got even bigger.

"No go to class idiot. Those two got me covered" Kirsten said showing off her little sister. Who ran back to her class happy that her sister seemed to be happy again.

Ed and Al smiled at the girl. They found it funny how nice she was to her little sister. When Ed was emotional he would not have done that.

But the older brother did seem to notice that everything was a bit off. "Is there something wrong with your little sister?" Ed asked bluntly making Kirsten's stomach turn.

"How did you notice that?" She asked looking up at the eldest brother.

**I'm going to end it here. It's not that long but I wanted to end it right here.**

**Review please!**


End file.
